


Worst Night Ever

by MissCactus



Series: Attempts at English ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Louis, Established Relationship, Flirting, Grumpy Louis, M/M, Meeting the Family, Partying, no beta-ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: As usual, Zayn was a bitch who needed to annoy Louis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There. Are. Mistakes.  
> Probably a lot. And I'm so sorry but English is not my native language, I tried to correct this text but I don't think it's perfect...  
> The story is cliché too, and not really incredible, but I wanted to try writing something in English for the first time c:
> 
> Enjoy !

“Louis, you need to go out.” Zayn said when he came back in his appartment to see his best friend on his couch, eating a bag of crisps.

“Dude, no.” He answered lazily.

“Dude, yes.”

Louis sighed and mumbled a “bitch” under his breath. Zayn only answered by throwing a shoe at his head. Growling, Louis turned the TV off and got up to change his outfit. He couldn't even remember the last time he went out to have some fun. Being a college student took all his time and now that exams were over he just wanted to be alone and sleep forever.

But, as usual, Zayn was a bitch who needed to annoy him.

“Come on, Lou, I won't choose your clothes.”

Zayn was a pretty bitch who loved making him suffer.

One hour and many complaints later, Louis climbed in Zayn's car, still pouting.

“This is going to be the worse night of my life.”

 

* * *

 

“Zaynie ! This is the best night of my life !

Louis was completely drunk and nobody could remember how many drinks he had. He pushed Niall who was on his friend's laps and hugged Zayn.

“I love youuu, you're my best pal foreveeeer !”

Zayn laughed and tried to push Louis away but the older one didn't move from an inch. Suddenly, he gasped at something he saw.

“Look ! Look ! Right here Zaynie !”

He pointed at a man who was talking with Liam and left to join them. As soon as he went away, Niall came back on Zayn's laps.

“Shouldn't we try to stop him ?” Zayn asked.

“No way, this is going to be sooo fun.” Niall mumbled, kissing his neck.

 

* * *

 

“Dude.” Louis took the man's arm. “Dude, you're so tall.”  
  
The man looked at him curiously before smiling. “Yeah?”  
  
“Oh– Oh god. Dimpels. I mean, yeah, dimples.” Louis touched the man's cheeks, smiling when he laughed – his dimples were so deep.  
  
“I think I'm in love with you.”  
  
“Louis.” He turned to see Liam frowning at him.  
  
“Leeyum !” He tried to put his hand on his cheek, but judging by Liam's face he probably slapped him. Oh well. “I think I'm in love with him.” He whispered.  
  
“No Louis. You don't even know his name.”  
  
He blinked and looked at the man who was talking with a girl.  
  
“Well I know that I don't want him to talk with some chick.” He put his arms around his waist and glared at the girl. “Leave my man alone.”  
  
She seemed surprised but didn't ask more when the love of his life mouthed a “Later.” to her, still smiling.  
  
“Are you still in love with me ?” He asked, mocking him gently.  
  
“ 'Course I am. You're my soulmate.” Louis said, not realising.  
  
“But you don't even know my name.” His soulmate was annoying. Why couldn't he just love him ?  
  
“I hope it's not Leeyum.” He laughed again and Louis decided that he really liked his laugh. It was deep. Like his dimpels– dimples.  
  
“I'm Harry.”  
  
“Harry.” He tests the name and, liking the way it sounds, nods before mumbling back a “Louis”.  
  
“Well, we know each other so we can marry. Right ?” He looked at Liam who seemed amused now. “Right ?”  
  
“I think you need to ask Harry's family.”  
  
Louis frowned and detached himself from Harry.  
  
“It's too hard, I'm going to ask someone else's hand.”  
  
“I like your eyes.” Harry blurted suddenly.  
  
Louis blinked slowly.  
  
“Green. Fuck, yours are green. Liam, it's green and there are dimples, I'm marrying him and you won't be my best man.”  
  
“Has someone ever told you that you talk too much when drunk ?” Harry asks, trying to hold back his laugh.  
  
“No. People love me when I'm drunk. And they will love you as my husband.”  
  
“Okay, I'm done, bye.” Liam went to where Zayn and Niall were sitting, laughing.  
  
“He's jealous.” Louis explained. “Because I'm getting a husband and he doesn't.” He paused, frowning. “And I think that chick is jealous too, STOP LOOKING AT MY HUSBAND, CHICK !”  
  
Harry jumped and the girl laughed with her friends when he blushed.  
  
“Come on, Lou, let's go somewhere else, alright ?” The brunet nodded, still glaring at her.  
  
“Are you finally going to kiss me ?”  
  
And, yeah, once they were in another room, Harry finally kissed him and that was... That was... Great. Awesome. Amazing. Breathtaking. If he died right after this kiss, he would die happy. Then Harry did that thing with his tongue and god, he couldn't think properly anymore – well, that was probably because of all these tasty drinks he had one hour ago.  
  
And the rest of the night was a blur. He remembered feeling very good and maybe he puked. Or he didn't ?  
  
“God I hope I didn't.” Louis groaned. He had woken up in Zayn's room, alone and sore. He just hoped he didn't get laid in the same room where Zayn sleeps, because it would be so creepy. For Zayn. And because that was the room where he and Niall–  
  
Finally deciding to get up, he joined his friend in the kitchen, where Niall was eating all their cereals.  
  
“Lou, hi, you're okay?”  
  
“Yeah...” He mumbled sleepily. “Actually, yeah, I'm fine. Just, how drunk was I last night ?”  
  
“Well...” Niall laughed. “You tried to climb on a table while singing Pokemon.”  
  
Louis groaned, he was the worst when drunk. And nobody stopped him, his friends were the worst.  
  
“And.” Great, because there was more. “You got married.”  
  
He blinked slowly. What.  
  
“What ?”  
  
“Oh yes.” Great, Zayn was in the room now, was it time to humiliate him ? “And we have pictures and videos. Because you have to remember this.”  
  
Louis took Zayn's phone, watching the video where he was throwing himself at...  
  
“Guys, that's Harry.” He frowned at them. “You're fucking with me or what ?”  
  
“ _He's jealous._ ” He said in the video. “ _Because I'm getting a husband and he doesn't and I think that chick is jealous too, STOP LOOKING AT MY HUSBAND, CHICK !_ ”  
  
Niall snorted, spitting the cereals on the floor. This guy was disgusting and Zayn looked at him like he was some freaking god.  
  
“What the–”  
  
“Hi guys.” A girl said, entering the room. She was still in her pyjamas, yawning, and took the Niall's box to finish it. Harry was just behind her, going to Louis as soon as he saw him.  
  
But that was the girl from the video.  
  
And Louis understood.  
  
He was so fucked.  
  
“Louis, you wanted to meet my family.” Harry began and if he could kick him he would, to shut him up But you can't kick your boyfriend, right ? “This is my sister, Gemma. Gemma, meet my boyfriend, Lou.”  
  
And these pricks who called themselves his “friends” laughed, because they knew from the moment they stepped in the party he was going to do something stupid.  
  
“That was the worst night of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> If someone could show me my mistakes, it would be adorable ! Anyway, I hope you liked this story :)
> 
> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
